Im Fine
by AKB49
Summary: I hope you guys enjoy this fan fiction, but let me tell you, this isn't going to be about Sakura in the Akasuki , or her in the modern world or her being super powerful! This, is different. Sakura is a regular fan girl, loves Sasuke to death, her rival Ino, dose not like Naruto, and all she could think about is Sasuke, untill one day...well, you will find out
1. Im Fine

Dedicated to itachiswan because she is a very great friend and supporter, I may not know her in person but she is very special to me

I hope you guys enjoy this fan fiction, but let me tell you, this isn't going to be about Sakura in the Akasuki , or her in the modern world or her being super powerful! This, is different.

Sakura is a regular fan girl, loves Sasuke to death, her rival Ino, dose not like Naruto, and all she could think about is Sasuke, un till one day

One day when she insulted Naruto about not having parents to Sasuke and Sasuke called her annoying Sakura became sad, and while walking home she slipped,

She was falling, she was near death un till, her father saved her. He dived in and saved her. But that cost his life.

It was now a funeral, every one in the Haruno family felt bad about Sakura, no one out side the Haruno family knew of her father's death, every single Haruno pity her, besides her mother

Her mother was depressed for a couple of days un till one day she snapped, she started to yell and abuse Sakura, mentally and physically. Over time every one started to notice something was wrong, especially team seven

"Hey Sakura, are you all right?" Naruto asked

Sakura looked at Naruto and gave him a cute closed eye smile "don't worry Naruto...I'm fine..."

(Heres the intro!)


	2. Chapter 1

"your annoying"

Sakura froze there, he said those hurt full words, your annoying.

Sakura walked home sadly, Sasuke words echoing in her mind "maybe...I should be more nice to...Naruto..."

Slip! "What!"

Sakura slipped o a rock and was about to fall not noticing the cliff near her she tumbled down hill un till she saw a bottomless pit,

"I'm going to die aren't I? But I deserve it, I hurt Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino," Sakura closed here eyes awaiting her death un till

Splat!

Sakura back ached, but she wasn't dead, she felt two cold bloody arms rapped around her, she turned to see her lifeless dad. She screamed

(At the funeral)

The whole Haruno family was there, people whispers and chatted, they felt bad for the poor Sakura, they pity her.

(The next day )

"Hey he's late!" Naruto yelled

Sakura sat there quietly, Sasuke glanced at Sakura a couple of times knowing something was wrong

"Well since he's late!" Naruto put a chalk bored eraser on the door, when the door opens it fell on senseis s head, Naruto started to laugh " he fell for it! He fell for it"

He looked at us boredly "hmm...my first impression on you guys are...I hate you... meet me upstairs" he puffed away as we claimed up the stairs, we were finally on the top

"Took you guys long enough," sensei said

All of us introduced are selves, are sensei named Kakashi only told us his name

"Okay guys, tomorrow at 6:00 we are going to have a survival mission, and do not eat or you will probably throw up," all of us nodded at we went home.

I walked to my house and opens the door "mom? Mom are you there?"

I went upstairs to and knocked on the door, I could hear her crying "room, are you okay?"

"Leave me alone" she said softly "mom! Please come out! It's not healthy !"

"Please leave me alone"

"MOM PLEASE!"

The door slammed open hitting my face, I fell to the flood, I looked at my mom, her hair was messy and her eyes were full of tears

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOUR, YOUR SO ANNOYING!" She slammed the door, Sakura stood up and went to her room, she felt warm salty tears come out of here eyes

"I'm...annoying..."


	3. Chapter 2

Sakura woke up early, 5:00 Am, sakura knocked on her mothers room, no answer, she opend the door to see her sleeping mother,

sakura closed the door and got ready. she took a shower got her clothes ready and brushed her hair, she wanted to look her best for sasuke.

she quickly made breakfast (simple bread with butter) and ran out afraid to be late, she ran to the meeting place to see no kakshi,

'better catch some sleep' sakura thought, sakura then went into a deep sleep. Sakura woke up angrily at kakshi and yelled together with naruto

"YOUR LATE!"

kakshi swest dropped "yeah, its just that a black cat crossed my path so i had to take the long path"

'Lair!" sakura and naruto said together, kakashi clapped his hands toghether "okay guys! lets get started!" kakashi held up two bells and a clock

"okay guys, you have to try to get these bells from me before 12:00, okay, " Naruto started to run full force at kakashi

"SCREW THIS! IM GOING IN FOR IT! AHHHHH!"

With speed kakshi grabbed narutos arm and put it behind naruto's arem "i didnt say go yet!" sakura looked at the two bells in suspicion "hey sensei how come there ar eonly two bells?

kakahsi gave sakura a close eyed smile "because one of you guys will be failing! thats why! Sasuke looked at kakshi determined to pass "okay guys...GO!"

(a couple of hours later)

Team seven has passed kakashis test of team work

Sakura walked home happily skipping, untill she slipped on a rock (deja vu?) "AAH!" she was about to fall on the ground untill some one caught her,

he had pale skin, black hair and a sketch book. He set Sakura down, sakura brushed the imaginary dirt on her dress and smiled at the mysterious boy

"hello whats your name?" The boy looked at her with no emotion at all "i dont have one"

Sakura thought that was weird, every one has a name, "what about a nick name? um...Sketch book guy!" the emotionless boy tilt his head "why that?" he asked,

sakura smiled happily "because you give a nick name of who you are, since you have a sketch book you sketch book guy! how about you give me a nick name?"

the emotionless boy thought for a moment "i know.. how about...ugly"

*cue explosion*

Sketch book guy walked away with a large bumb on his head,

Sakura entered her house with a sigh "mom im home-" Sakura paused,

'this isnt right..its deadly quiet sakura thought, sakura smelled the scent of alcohol, she saw bottles laying allover th floor, and her mom passed out on the floor

"mom..MOM! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" he moms eyes opend, then her eyes widen "mur...der..."

sakuras eyes widen "what?"

"MURDERER!MURDERER!" " Sakuras Mom yelled sakura backed away, Sakuras Mom grabbed a broom and striked Sakura with it "MURDERER! *bam MURDERER! *bam* MURDERER! *bam* MURDERER!" Sakura curled up in a ball in fear..

"your a murderer! and murder es deserve to die!" Sakuras Mom grabbed one of the glass bottled

"MOM! NO!" *SMASH*

Sakura layed in her bed and put bandages all over her bruises and scratches "i deserve this, i killed dad, hurt naruto and sasuke... i deserve, pain and suffering...

Sakura layed in her bed curling up in a ball , silently crying to sleep, remembering a song her dad sang when she was sad

"sakura sakura, big and strong, living through though winters and hot summers, sakura sakura, my beautiful blooming sakura, i will love you...forever."

hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 3

Sakura POV:

After passing the test we are going out to eat!

We are meeting at the barbecue shop with all the other teams that passed! Im so excited! I brushed my pink hair and put my Konoha head band on,

I took off my top and saw a swolen bruise arout my chest, stomatch and hip,

i took off my Pants and saw some scratch marks and bruises, i quicky went in my room and wore long sleeves and pants,

it was a hot day but i dont want my friends worrying about me. I grabbed a giant big band aid and put it on my cheek covering the cut my mom gave me with the glass bottle yesterday.

I walked to the barbecue restraunt to see evry one who passed

Shikamaru, a smart pineapple haired boy, iq over 200! crazy right?

Choji, hes chubby but very nice, always eats!

Ino, ex best friend and rival, i swear im getting sasuke first! cha!

KIba, hes handome but kinda dumb and smells like dog, and had a dog

shino, dont know much but hates it when people step on his bug

hinata, a sweet shy innocent girl, and has the hots for naruto

Sasuke, my lover!

Narut, big idiot, who likes me but eh, i guess sorta friends?

Kakashi was there reading is book

and i think her name was Kuriena was talking with Asuma, they would make a cute couple

I squeezed next to sasuke "hi sasuke" i said in a flirtations way

Ino looked at me and glarred daggers at me, "stupid fore head" I

got an irk mark "ugly pig!"

naruto glanced at the band aid and cloths i was wearing " hey sakura, isnt it a hot day? why are you wearing log sleved clothes? and why do you have a big band aid on your face?"

silence, very one on the table looked at me,

lie "oh um, i accidentaly broke glass and a glass piece cut my face"

"That dosent explained the clothes" Ino said

"i have a cold"

"then you should go home" Ino replied

"but i wanted to hang out with you guys"

"just go homw fore head i wouldnt was to catch a cold" ino said rudely

"ugh what a drag, Ino be nice" Shikamaru said

I got up from my seat and smiled "no its fine, thanks for sticking up for me shikamaru...i will just, take my leave.."

I walked out of the restraunt holding in my tears,

"hey sakura!" it was naruto and sasuke, thats when for some reason i ran, i ran as fast as i can, i ran into the forest out of sight, i wlked for a while and they found a tree to reast on, i finally let the tears out, tears slowly went down my cheak as i went to sleep

(3rd pov)

A emotionless boy walked in the forest, he was known as sketch book boy from a certiant pinkie,

he spotted a pink petal blowing in the wind, he then thought "wait, its summer, there shouldnt be any sakura trees"

he followed the petals to see the pinkey he saw from yester day, he crouched down and carried her to his house,

then he though "nick name...new nick name..i know! her nick name shall be..." he walked a long path to a house, he layed her down in his bed as he wisperd

"Sakura"


End file.
